Heavenly
by frodomegan
Summary: A new mutant finds her way into the mansion with our dear Remy, but is she going to stay and how long till her trouble finds her? And what connection does she have with Logan. Please R&R.
1. Break In At The Mansion

A/N: I do not own these characters, or places.

"Are you sure of this?" I asked my partner in the shadows, "Please remind me why we're here Remy."

I silently followed him as we hopped the tall wrought iron gate, after which I slipped into the small clump of bushes beside the long drive up to the unknown mansion.

"Let's review the plan than." He turned to whisper to me. "Gambit leads the way and we find a opening then get what we can and leave. Is that simple enough for you?"

"I know that, I mean why we here so early. It's only ten thirty and it looks like people are still awake. We usually do our runs later." I sighed.

Remy just rolled his red on black eyes and led the way slowly and quietly around back. We looked up and found an opened and darkened window. Remy gave me a quick hard boost and I managed to slid the window to a bigger opening and slip in. I heard him come in behind me as I crept into the lit hallway and into a new dark room, as Remy stayed behind in the room we came through in. The room looked like it belonged to a couple girls around my age and I was sadly fingering the edge of a happy photo showing three girls as I heard a crash from the room Remy had stayed in. I flattened myself against the wall beside the door as I heard heavy footsteps making their way to Remy.

I cringed as I heard an explosion and I quickly ran out to see what trouble Remy had gotten into. Just as I got into the room I was grabbed by a grizzly man who swung me around and twisted my arm around my back. I gasped and kicked my foot back to kick out his knee, he released me just as a red blast smashed me back against the wall. As I was recovering from the searing pain running down my back the grizzly man regained his balance and pinned me face first against the wall.

"Well girl," he sneered into my ear. "What are you and your boy doing here?"

I thought quickly and started rambling in Spanish, hoping no one would understand me. Remy caught on quickly, but now knowing Spanish he chose French and so there we stood rambling on about nothing in particular. I glance over to the other man for the first time, and even without being able to see his eyes behind his red visor I knew he could understand French. I telepathically told Remy this news, so he switched to repeating the only three words he knew in Spanish over and over, Stupid, Idiot and Dumb.

"Call Piotr down here Logan!" The man holding Remy yelled over our struggling and rambling.

"You Scott, I'm a little busy here." Logan yelled back as I struggled against his grip harder.

Scott yelled loudly to this Piotr as I slowed my struggling down knowing it wasn't getting me anywhere and I didn't want to reveal my power to them yet. In minutes a tall beautiful buff guy came in. He seemed to just have woken up, his brown hair was tousled and he was just in a pair of shorts. I looked into his ice blue eyes and just about melted. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Scott.


	2. Can't Lose You My Friend

A/N: I do not own these characters or locations.

"Piotr this girl seems to only know Spanish, and this guy, well we're not sure what he speaks. But you're the top of the Spanish classes' right?"

The gorgeous Piotr nodded and came towards me as I shrugged off Logan's death grip. I smiled and warmed inside at the thought of just talking to this guy.

"I'm Piotr," he started in Spanish. "What's your name?"

"I'm Heaven," I replied after a moment of silence to regain my pride. "Sorry for any trouble we've caused to you."

"There was no trouble caused trust me." He smiled down to me as I melted there. "Do you happen to know any English?"

"Well English isn't any fun around here, plus these guys seem like assholes." I replied smiling back.

"Well, Piotr, does she know any English or not?" The hairy man, they called Logan, interrupted us.

"No sorry," He replied before turning back to me in Spanish. "So why are you here Heaven?"

"Well I heard this was a school, for mutants, was what I heard true?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"So that would mean…"

"Yeah," I cut him off. "I want to stay, I don't know about my friend, Remy, over there though."

He nodded and promised me a room before turning to discuss the issue with the older men. Soon I was following Piotr down a hall and into an empty bedroom. It looked quaint with the double sized four poster bed in the middle of the largest wall in front of the door, there was also a closet and a bedside stand, also a dresser sat across from the bed near the closet. The window looked out to the illuminated grounds and a cozy window seat sat beneath it, it looked as though it opened for extra storage if needed. Since we were alone we spoke in English.

"Why'd they chose you, don't any of the teachers around here know Spanish?" I asked curious.

"Yeah but they're out right now." He replied sitting on the foot of my new bed. "I'll come back in the morning to show you around since you don't know very much English for some reason." He playfully added.

I nodded as he left and quickly changed before Remy came into my room.

"Why's he being so nice to us, doesn't he know what we were doing here?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "So do you know where you're going to head now?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "Gambit just goes wherever, what's with this you business aren't we a team here?"

"I don't know anymore Remy it's complicated. Ever since I left the lab the only real home I had was with Eric." I sighed looking at my hands to avoid the hurt look I knew his red eyes were giving me.

"What does that mean exactly Heaven?" He demanded in a soft, hurt voice.

"It's just, I want somewhere to call a home for more then a week, I'm tired now, I don't know if this life is the one I want to be leading right now. I want to settle down for a bit at least before I move one and continue whatever it is I wish." I sighed again feeling sorry for myself.

"We never chose this life, especially you, forced is what we were. We had no control at where we've been placed, we just deal the cards given to us. But if you're staying here does that mean you're leaving Remy? Just for this school, for these people who don't know you, don't understand you?" He ranted and raved.

"No never, well, maybe." I paused to collect my thoughts. "We could both stay here Remy, it's not that bad of a place, it's a home for people like me and like you…"

"More like a hideaway." He angrily cut me off, getting up to leave.

"Please Remy say you'll at least think about the offer, please." I cried desperately to his back before he slammed the door on his way out.

I sighed and felt tears building up behind my eyes. I knew I couldn't leave Remy nor could I let him leave me behind here, because he was there for me when no one else in the world was. I had to stick by him and repay that debt to him somehow, someway I would. By this time I was exhausted and decided to tell him my news in the morning and at least get one good sleep out of such a fluffy mattress. I curled up and seemed to sink into the mattress and pillow, and as soon as I put my head down I fell asleep, knees almost at my chest.


	3. Old Friends Words

A/N: I do not own these characters or places.

The next day I woke up and quickly got ready, determined not to let Remy leave without me. I was just about to leave the room when I heard a knock, expecting Piotr I just called for him to come in, which made me shocked as Logan entered.

"What's with that look, eh?" I asked to his slightly amused smile.

"Last night I thought you only spoke Spanish, you must be a quick learner girl." He commented with a shrug.

"I told you I only chose to speak Spanish, didn't you understand that part at least?" I replied sharing his smile.

At that moment Piotr came in and looked between me and Logan, taking in our smiles before Logan spoke to him.

"No need kid, I know she speaks English now. You can get to your class." Piotr left before Logan turned his attention back to me. "Now could you answer my questions yourself, what were you doing here last night? Who exactly sent you?"

"What are you talking about buddy?" I asked back offended at his thoughts of me being an average thug. "No one sends me anywhere, if you're talking about Magneto, I left that a long time ago. Now I listen to me and only me."

"So you are admitting to once being with Magneto, but you are telling the truth about leaving him right?" He double checked.

I nodded right before Scott burst into the room with out a knock or invitation.

"Where'd your friend go missy?" He demanded glaring at me.

"Remys gone?" I asked and he nodded, I sat on the bed feeling alone before coming to a conclusion. "I want to stay." I mumbled so low only Logan heard and understood me.

"You positive about that Kid?" He checked looking down at me.

I nodded and allowed myself to be led down a series of halls to an office where I could sign myself in with the appropriate paper work. I stood there at the counter filling out numerous forms, when a guy about my age with brown short hair and ice blue eyes walked in. His looks caught my eye and I found myself glancing up every second moment or so to look in his direction. Finally I caught his eye and he walked over with a friendly smile, and I not being the nervous type easily kept my cool around such a hot guy.

"Hey," He said extending his hand to shake. "I'm Bobby, you must be new here, I think I'd recognize you right away if I knew you."

"Thanks my names Heaven," I replied shaking his hand. "Is your last name Drake by any chance?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He asked bewildered.

"A friend of mine used to come here, he mentioned you once I think." I replied being unsuspicious. "His name is John Allerdyce do you remember him? I last saw him a couple months ago, he told me about this place, said if I come here to say hi to you for him."

"Is that all he said?" He asked wanting to know more about his lost friend.

"No, he also said you were the only thing that kept him here, and he misses you." I told him, keeping out the unpleasant parts as I stared into his ice blue eyes.

"Do you know why he left than?" He asked keeping a steady tone to his voice.

"Well he said he eventually felt like no one wanted him here, even you after, well. After you started going out with some Rogue girl." He looked down at the last comment. "I'm sorry, I started this conversation." I sighed.

"No don't be, you were just answering my questions." He placed his elbows on the counter and leaned into them before continuing. "I just wish, well, I wish he knew how wrong he is."

"One day you'll meet him again, and I'm sure you can talk about it." I reassured him.

"Hopefully," He sighed standing up. "I better get back to history though. See you later."

"Okay," I nodded. "See you."


	4. New Meetings

A/N: I do not own these characters or locations, except for Heaven.

He left the office and me to my thoughts, and papers to fill out. I quickly finished the last page and was assigned a room number and a schedule was thrust into my hands. I took my bag to my room and unpacked, by the looks of it I already had a room mate, since half the room was already cluttered with stuff, like clothes, make up and face scrub. It didn't take me long to unpack my small bag, and so I rested on the bed until lunch, after which I was told to start my list of classes.

Finally I heard the bell rang and headed out to the hall way to join all the other students as they made their way to the lunch area. Once there I quickly spotted Piotr and Bobby standing together, as soon as they saw me they signaled me over to them.

"Hey," Bobby greeted me with a smile. "you're so lucky you got to miss Mr. McCoy's history lecture."

"Yeah I guess I am." I smiled and shrugged back.

"What do you have after lunch Heaven?" Piotr asked me.

"Mechanics with Mr. Summers," I told him. "Is that bad?"

"Only if you're Bobby that is, you should be in our group though, do you know what you're doing around cars? Even if you didn't I'm still sure you'll help give us passing grades against Bobby." He joked to me.

I agreed as I grabbed a tray full of food and followed the guys to a table where two girls sat. One had mocha colored skin and short spiked up hair, the other was paler and had dark hair with a single white streak down the front near her bangs. Introductions were made and I quickly found out their names were Jubilee, for the mocha colored girl and the other was Rogue. Another girl joined us, she had bright emerald eyes and dark brown hair.

"Hey Jub's you ready for mechanics next block?" She asked before noticing me. "Oh, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Heaven and why are you so excited for next block? Is mechanics easy?"

"No, well yeah for April it is, but that's not the reason. April here has a huge crush on Mr Summers and she enjoys showing off. Even if it means staying up all night to study and forgetting her history homework, isn't that right? Mr McCoy really tore a strip off you today." Bobby said before April could even say a word.

"I can't help it if the course interests me or not, plus it would help if you gave me some real competition for his attention in your work Bobby." She challenged back to him.

"Oh yeah well not for our group and she's going to show you who's best. Isn't that right Heaven." He retorted back to her.

April just shook her head and finished her lunch like the rest of us.

Finally we were done and we cleaned up our trays and headed down to the class room. I sat at a table in the lab with Piotr, Bobby and Jubilee, I listened to the conversations around us as we sat and waited for the late teacher. Soon he arrived and I was surprised to see the tall man with the shades from the other night.


End file.
